MINE AT ANY COST
by ShaunaR
Summary: The sequel to tough love. Sami is out of jail and desperate to get Dean back. He will use deans love for Seth against him. Not for the faint hearted.
This story is the sequel to tough love! Like tough love it will contain scenes of abuse and hurt which are not for sensitive souls. Please do not read it if you are sensitive. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing my stories. I love hearing what you all think of them so feel free to leave a review.

MINE AT ANY COST!

As he walked through the prison gate he took a deep breath. The air was cold and frosty as he strolled towards the car awaiting him. The wind bit at his cheeks as he went. His thing gaunt body barely held any heat these days since he had lost so much weight in jail. Sami was never really a heavy man but he had definitely lost weight during his six years incarcerated. At first when he entered the prison he had been angry and bitter. He fought anything that moved. He soon gained a reputation as a loose cannon. He spent more time in solitary than in his cell. He didn't care what happened to him. Then one day he was laying in his cell brooding over everything that had happened with Dean when it occurred to him if he was in jail he'd never see Dean again. If he continued with the violence he would never be released and never have his chance to see Dean again. Sami immediately decided he would have to toe the line. Make the screws and authorities think that he was a model prisoner. A complete change. So that's what Sami had done. He even joined bible classes. The prison guard were so convinced he had changed they held him up as a role model and granted him privileges. For example they gave him an extra half hour in the shower with whatever piece of ass he was fucking that week. Sami made sure to keep them sweet by giving them special foods when he was on kitchen duty. It had paid off. At his parole hearing all the guards sung his praises. He was a reformed character they said. Now here he was. Released on the grounds he didn't contact Dean, Seth or Roman again.

Standing in the kitchen Seth was making breakfast for Dean and Roman. They were still in bed as Seth had risen early for a morning workout. Seth was a early starter whereas Dean and Roman loved to lie in. Dean was particularly hard to waken. He loved his sleep. Although it took him months to get back to sleeping after the incident with Sami callihan. He had nightmares after his abduction but with Seth and Romans love and comfort eventually he felt safe again. Going to the fridge Seth looked for eggs for the omelettes only to find there were none. "Damn" Seth thought. Roman could eat a pack of eggs in one sitting! Pulling on his shoes Seth grabbed his jacket and headed out quietly closing the door behind him. The shop wasn't far away so Seth decided to jog there. After a few minutes he began regretting taking his jacket as the sweat poured down his forehead. Racing around the corner Seth was hit full on in the face with a bat. He groaned as he curled into a ball on the ground. Opening his eyes the blood flowed down over them. He raised his hand to wipe away the blood but was hit swiftly with another blow this time to the stomach. He cried out in pain. In one quick movement a pillow case was thrust over his head blackening everything. Seth tried to fight back but was easily beaten down by the man. His hands were ripped behind his back and tied tightly together. Tears stung his bruised and bloody cheeks as he was hoisted and thrown bodily into what Seth presumed was a van.

Sami laughed as he dragged Seth into the bedroom of his newly rented house. Seth was still blinded by the case and groaning in pain. Sami threw him against the wall and Seth slid to the floor. Crouching he shook off the pillow case and wasn't surprised to see Sami staring down at him. "You think you'll get away with this? You think the police didn't warn us you were being released? Dean and Roman will realise you've got me!" Seth yelled angrily. Smirking Sami laughed "I'm counting on it" and bending down next to Seth revealed a small needle which he promptly stuck in Seth's leg. "What the…" Seth cried as he immediately felt his limbs go heavy. Sami simply walked away with no explanation. Seth tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold him. Slowly his eyes began to close and no matter how he fought it Seth finally fell asleep.

Sami turned to find Seth sleeping like a baby. If he didn't love Dean so much he would easily have fallen for Seth which made his plan so much easier to carry out. This was definitely not going to be a chore. He crouched down beside Seth and checking he was fully asleep he pulled off Seth's workout shorts and the boxers underneath. Seth's soft cock slid loose as he removed them and Sami stopped a moment impressed by his girth. Fully removing the garments Sami bent over to taste Seth. He tasted salty from the sweat and Sami craved more. He had to restrain himself. There was plenty of time for that. Sami untied Seth's hands and struggled to pull off his shirt to reveal Seth's toned torso. He had a slight splattering of hair across his chest which reminded Sami of Dean. Feeling slightly guilty at betraying his love of Dean by craving Seth, Sami hit out in anger at Seth knocking him across the jaw. Seth fell in a pile on his side but remained asleep. Sami dragged Seth to the bed and laid him on it. Then an idea hit him. A cruel cunning idea. He bent over and licked Seth's cock. He ran his tongue around the tip and taking his full length in his mouth Sami caressed Seth's balls. Seth slowly grew an erection as Sami stroked his length with his tongue. As Seth's cock stood up proudly, Sami grabbed his Polaroid camera and took a picture of Seth in all his naked glory before focusing on Seth's erect cock and taking a picture of it. He took both photos and placed them in the drawer by the desk. Going back to the bed Sami tied Seth's hands tightly to the headboard joined together. Then he tied Seth's feet one on each bedpost at the bottom. He wanted Seth's legs spread. It would give him easier access and Seth was rather pleasing on the eyes although He hated to admit it. Going back to the desk Sami retrieved a pair of scissors and sliced off the blonde part of Seth's silky locks. Grinning he placed the locks in a small white envelope and wrote dean and Romans address on the front. Inside he slipped a note which read "if I can't have you, I need a replacement".

Dean and Roman had been up around an hour now. After some early morning sex they had come out expecting Seth to be busily hustling about, moaning about them lying in as usual. They were slightly surprised he wasn't there but just assumed he was having an extra hard workout at the gym. He had his way of working out and they had theirs. Suddenly Seth's phone went off. Roman picked it up and looking at it saw a text message from "caller withheld". Opening it and reading the text Roman dropped the phone. Dean picked up the phone and reading "if I can't have you, I need a replacement" Dean cried out "he's got Seth! Sami has Seth!". Roman raced to the phone and called the police. They told him to bring the phone to the station so forensics could inspect it. On return from the station Dean was frantic. He was convinced Sami would kill Seth and come for him. Dean screamed every time Roman tried to comfort him. His nightmares were coming back except now they happened when he was awake. After a full night of Dean crying and screaming Roman called the doctor who suggested sedating him to help him sleep a while. Roman agreed it was best. They went into the bedroom where Dean was curled up crying. Roman stroked deans face and told him they were gonna help him sleep with some medicine. Dean looked up at Roman with watery eyes then looking at the doctor spied the needle. Dean screamed hysterically and began kicking and bucking. Roman pinned Dean to the bed and nodded at the doctor to proceed. Dean screamed " no Ro! You said you loved me! Don't!" And as the medication hit his blood stream he slowly closed his eyes and slept. The doctor looked questioning at Roman who explained " he was abducted 6 years ago and the bastard drugged him". The doctor sighed "that poor boys gonna need a lot of help" and smiling left.

Seth woke up his head feeling very heavy. He could feel his chest wet and water dripping down his stomach. Looking down he saw Sami shaving his chest hair off. Seth hadn't the ability or the energy to thwart him so he sat there watching. When he was finished Sami dried Seth off before sliding his hand down over Seth's balls and rubbing them. "Fuck off" Seth yelled. Looking up surprised Sami smiled "not enjoying it?". Seth bucked against Sami's hand trying to dislodge it. "You don't wanna do that! Not when I've a razor in my hand! Besides I'm only cleaning you up" Sami calmly said. He spread shaving foam over his hand and rubbed it over Seth's pelvis and balls. Seth groaned at the sensitivity. Sami spent more time than was necessary rubbing over his testicles. Taking the razor Sami gently slid it over Seth's sensitive areas. He left Seth smooth and soft to the touch. Seth angrily cried at him "you fucking pervert!" And Sami glared at him. He took the razor and digging it deeply into Seth's pelvis scraped sharply across his skin. Seth gritted his teeth to hide the pain. Then raising from the bed Sami went to the counter and took a bottle of vinegar to the bed. Seth knew what Sami was planning but still couldn't prepare himself for the intense pain and stinging sensation when Sami rubbed the acidic liquid into the razor burn. He screamed and screamed in agony. Tears flowed down his face as Sami finally walked up to him and punching him clean in the face knocked Seth out.

Roman paced the floor. The police had yet to find Sami. They still questioned it was him. In the past 24hours he had been told all kinds of excuses from Seth had loads of enemies in WWE to it could be a hostage situation for money. Roman was at the stage where he felt if anyone was to save Seth it would have to be him. He couldn't risk Dean against Sami again. He was mental damaged enough. Yesterday he had received a lock of Seth's blonde hair in the mail. He hadn't told Dean as he didn't think Dean could cope with it. It had convinced the police it was a hostage situation. All it had convinced Roman was that there was a dead man walking out there and he was gonna kill Sami when he caught him. He had examined the post mark but it was blurred. As Dean slept Roman sat on the couch brooding and stroking Seth's lock. It somehow gave him strength and kept his belief that Seth was alive. Roman was torn from his thoughts by the postman delivering his mail. He immediately recognised a letter from the same envelope type as before. Same handwriting. Furiously he opened it. God what if it was Seth's finger or something! Inside was something just as horrific. Two pictures of Seth unconscious. One with a huge erection and the other just laying unaware of what was being done to him. Sami had sexually abused Seth. Anger rose in Romans body! He threw the envelope to the floor and hurled the coffee table across the room. Dean raced out in a scramble. "Roman?" He was shaking like a leaf. Roman turned to Dean and trying to steady his voice said "it's alright Dean" but Dean noticed the pictures strewn on the floor. Looking closely at them he began to cry. "Seth! My Seth!" Roman held him and rubbing his back said "our Seth". Dean suddenly pulled back from Roman and looking at the ground lifted the envelope. Roman watched as Dean pulled Seth's pubic hair from the envelope. Deans eyes widened as he smelt the strong odour of cum on them. Roman grabbed the envelope from Dean. "Look Dean!" He yelled "a postmark! I know this place! It's a small village about 10miles away". Dean looked at the mark and said "I know where they are! Sami found a apartment there he wanted to rent for us!".

Seth cried out as Sami whipped his taut ass again with a whip. Blood poured down his ass and legs from the cuts and stings. He was tied over the bed, bent over ass in the air. Sami knelt in front of Seth and demanded to be sucked off. Seth tried, he really did but he had barely any energy from the beatings and he accidentally bit Sami. Sami grasped himself in pain and punched Seth. He stroked his thick cock to erection and walking behind Seth he took the largest of the vibrators in his collection and thrust it hard into Seth. Seth screamed out! The pain from no preparation combined with his ass tearing caused him severe pain. Sami thrust it in again and again Seth howled. This time he was rewarded with banging on the door. Sami's head shot up and he grabbed a knife from the nightstand. Grabbing the vibrator he began banging it into Seth over and over. Seth was crying loudly as the door burst open and Dean and Roman raced through. Sami immediately thrust the knife towards Seth's heart but he twisted slightly and the knife caught him in his side. Roman tackled Sami to the floor and sami's head banged off the wall. Blood poured down his face as he lay there dazed. Roman yelled at Dean to untie Seth and phone an ambulance. As Dean was doing this Roman whispered "you'll never hurt my family again" and grasping sami's throat he held tightly choking and suffocating Sami. He felt the life leave his body as Sami took his last breath. Roman took a heavy sigh. He walked over to Dean and Seth. Dean was stemming Seth's blood with a towel. He looked warily at Roman who sighed " it's over now" and Seth breathed out "till next time" and Roman shook his head " no! We're safe now. He's dead". Seth and Dean knew immediately that Roman had taken sami's life. He had done so to protect them. They both knew at that moment everything would be fine because their love for each other was so strong.


End file.
